Origin
by bookishwriterkiwi
Summary: Ever wonder how Saria became a foster mother to Link? How Tetra got kidnapped by The Helmaroc King? How Nabooru became a lone wolf thief? How Midna ended up in her situation? Everyone has their origin story and everyone contributes to the legend. Series of oneshots. Rated T for violence (and other possible themes). Covers all genres.
1. Chapter 1: Mother

**Hey guys! I've always been a fan of the Zelda series (although I've sadly only ever played the main console games) and I've always wondered how characters came to be about. What inspired OoT Zelda to fight Ganondorf in the shadows? How did Ashei join La Resistance? How did a badass pirate like Tetra get kidnapped by a giant bird? These are a series of oneshots that sort of give answers to those questions. I see this as writing exercise and I'm totally excited to do this. I've never written fanfiction in my life before and I like a challenge. Without further ado:**

**Mother (OoT)**

She runs because of love. She runs because she doesn't know how long this adrenaline rush to the head will last—there's already a gaping wound on the side of her body. Just moments before—was it moments?—her home was attacked and her husband's life lost. His last words were to tell her to run. She was blocked by an enemy soldier at the door when he slashed his sword against her side, but she managed to escape him. She doesn't know how long ago this was. It could have been moments. Minutes. Hours. She doesn't know how to feel. All she knows is that she needs to take her child to safety. Somewhere where there isn't war, violence, death, and hatred. She holds onto her golden child for his safety. He is her last remaining link to her husband.

The fields are dark and menacing. There is a war going on and anywhere she turns could very well signify her last moments. She isn't thinking. She is just acting on pure instinct. She also knows that if she strays from the marked path, the Stalchildren will sense her movements and blood and rise up from their graves, finishing her off and having her child to their mercy. She can't allow that to happen.

When she realizes that she is at the end of a path, some of her adrenaline begins to slow down. She sees a large and hollow tree trunk that takes her into the Forest. She knows it's safe there. She has a child. The children there will understand.

She trips and collapses on the bridge between two tree trunks. Luckily, her child is not hurt and barely felt the pain of her fall, mostly because she falls on her knees. She knows she doesn't have much longer. All of her strength is starting to fade. Her child is growing heavier in her arms. But she needs to get up. She needs—

She hears a noise. A pleasant tune. She needs to keep going. The woman stands up once more and knows she has to go find the source of the music.

The village of children is empty, but the music remains, only growing stronger.

She doesn't see the little girl at first, with her hair blending in with the dark forest night, but there she sits on a small stump, playing on an ocarina. She's the source of the melody. The moment she stops playing is the same moment she spots the woman, but she stays still in her stump.

The woman drags herself towards the odd haired girl. "Miss," she barely recognizes her own voice. It's worn out, hoarse, and weak. "Please help."

The green haired girl is shaking in fear, but when she spots the infant in her arms, she instantly stops. "Is he okay?" the little girl asks in fear.

"Yes. I need him to stay safe. Please," she pleads with the girl. She can't stand the weight of her child anymore. He's too heavy.

The green haired girl raises her tiny arms and in acceptance, she gives her up to the girl. She has a beautiful face for a child. There's something kind about the little girl that would allow her to entrust her son to her. She looks young, but her eyes deceive that fact.

The little girl stares at the child and both lock their blue eyes against each other. Then the girl does the most unexpected thing—she pulls him into a warm embrace. "As much as I want to help, lady, I can't be the one to decide. It has to be the Great Deku Tree. We both need to go to him." The woman knows she barely has the will to go. The world is slowly blurring, her senses dulling. But she knows that her son's life comes first and if she has to convince a Forest Spirit to raise her son, she will.

"I…" her voice falters.

The little girl begins to walk in the opposite direction of the hollow tree trunk. Another child—an orange haired boy this time—is guarding the way.

"Saria! What did you do this time?!" The boy yells in a shocked and angry tone. "You know _they_ can't be here!" The woman is suddenly grateful she stumbled across Saria instead of the boy. Saria. Such a pretty name.

"Mido, let us pass."

"No. You know that as leader of the Kokiri, I can't do that."

"No, as leader of the Kokiri, you don't _want_ to do that. The Great Deku Tree has the final say. Now please, let us pass. If he says no, they'll leave and never return, that I promise. But the child. There's something about him that I just…felt when I saw him. And you know how I get _feelings_ sometimes."

As if the boy knows what she means, he gives her a look the woman knows all too well. This boy—Mido, is in love with the girl. She assumes it's a child type of love, but she saw it in her husband when he was his age. Or looked his age, anyway. She would be with him soon enough, and they'd watch their son grow from the heavens.

"Great Deku Tree. I—"

"Saria, child." The voice of the large tree was unlike anything the woman had ever heard. It was like hearing the wind talk to her. Its voice was soothing, kind even. "This is the Child of Destiny. The Great Hero reborn."

The woman feels a jolt in her body, gooseflesh rising from all corners. Her son…the Great Hero? A feeling of disembodiment shakes her to her core. She is on her side now, the world turning purple and black.

"Thy fate is tied with him, Saria. Guide him and love him as thou own. One day he will grow to leave this forest and save the land."

The woman's world is fading fast. She no longer has the ability to speak anymore. Her time will be over soon. "Thy son will be taken care of," the Tree tells her in a way that sounds implicitly to Saria as well. "Rest."

The woman's eyes close.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Characters totally not owned by me, and yes, The Great Deku Tree is not easy to write thanks to Ye Olde English. Review? It might make me want to write faster...just saying. **


	2. Chapter 2: Water and Ice (OoT)

**This one is considerably longer than the last one but I rather like how it turned out (next one is short). Princess Ruto gets a lot of flack for being kind of bratty, but she is deep down inside a good person and I tried to show that here. Please note this chapter is definitely rated T for scary themes. Also, full use of _Hyrule Historia_ is applied. Enjoy!**

**Water and Ice (OoT)**

She should have known Father was going to do this. But she was too busy living inside her own head (and inside Jabu Jabu's belly as well) while at it! She wasn't interested in Princess Etiquette classes or interested in listening to other Zora's problems.

She liked to live in her own world where she and Link would finally be wed and travel all over the world together and see all kinds of sights. She didn't want to rule this annoying Domain until the end of her days. She wanted to get out there, do something with her life. And with Link.

But _where_ was Link? It has been almost seven years since she last saw him while she sealed their sacred engagement with her mother's sapphire. She was growing bored while waiting for him to come and then get on with the marrying process.

She once sensed a wedding would be soon not too long ago, but she didn't know it would be _this_ soon. And it was her father that was going to do the marrying!

Ruto didn't want to lie to herself, but often saw that things were often better when a sweet lie looked better than a harsh truth. She knew deep down inside that Link probably thought she was a gross, slimy fish girl when they were little, but surely if he took a look at her now, he'd see a beautiful specimen. But her thoughts of marrying Link were what kept her up throughout the days while matters got increasingly worse.

She noted the constant threats outside of the Domain. The slow and gradual gathering of Octorocks all around the area. She heard stories about how Death Mountain started growing an eerie ruby colored ring where the smoke used to be. How monsters plagued Kokiri Forest at all times as a threat for the children to surrender to Gandondorf. She knew that it was only a matter of time that the Domain would be affected, but she didn't know in what way. She hoped it wouldn't be similar to the Gorons, who had been captured one-by-one as a testament to those who openly showed their defiance to the "King of Evil", as he was so appropriately named. But there were no dragons in the temple under Lake Hylia. There was a doppelgänger illusionist creature deep inside, but the keys beyond the door that contained it were purposely hidden very well so that those who navigated around the temple would get lost before they face their last moments in a twisted environment faced with their worst thoughts and manifestations come to life. It was a fate worse than death. Ruto's thoughts are growing too scared just thinking about the monster sealed within the temple. She has to remember other matters.

Anyway, a former rival tribe of Zoras were booted by Ganondorf's minions from their land, and now they had nowhere to go. The tribe had sent a message saying that Gandondorf had drained all of their water and without it, they would die.

Water was a source of life for the Zoras. They could live in an area where water wasn't everywhere, but there had to be a place they could swim by. They had to be close to something or else everyone would die.

In their letter of peace, it was signed and decreed that their leader's daughter Rutela would marry Ruto's father and be the next queen of the Zoras, a position last occupied by Ruto's own mother.

She thinks of Mother and how beautiful she was. Lithe, graceful, caring, elegant. No one could possibly replace her. But it was happening anyway. Ruto decides that right now as she's feeding Lord Jabu Jabu that she would come to despise this new Zora Queen and make her life impossible. She knew her and Father would have another child and make him (or her) the heir to the Domain instead of her. And although she doesn't want the responsibility of being queen someday, she feels like she's being put aside for someone else. And Ruto hates being set aside.

The only upside was that if Link wanted to sweep her away, he sure could now. "Oh Jabu Jabu. I don't know what to do right now. I feel so lost. Like something is-"

"Princess!" A Zora guard calls out from inside the Domain. "You are to appear in the chamber room now!"

Ruto scoffs. "I'll be back soon, Lord Jabu Jabu." The giant fish just does what he usually does and smile back.

Father is sitting in the same place he's always sat. Ever since Mother died, it was like he was glued to the same spot. He was also thin and elegant like the rest of the Zoras, but really let himself go after she died. "Good to see you, my Princess."

Ruto scowls at him. She moves a little bit towards a corner so that she doesn't have to be at close proximity when Rutela comes.

"She's so petulant, sometimes," she hears Father say to one of the high ranking guards by him. Ruto pretends to ignore that.

Several odd looking Zoras come into the throne room. Ruto can only think of how they look even more human than they already do. Their scales are brightly colored and have the color of a tan human skin, unlike Ruto's blue and green body.

They're also…ethereally beautiful as well.

"Greetings!" Father says to them. Ruto tries not to roll her eyes. "I am King Zora De Bon XVI and this is my lovely specimen of a daughter, Princess Ruto II."

Some formalities happen and Ruto grows bored, wanting to hang out by her quiet spot near (or inside) Lord Jabu Jabu. Or at least go and talk to that Zora who heads that waterfall game. Problem is that whenever she goes by him, he starts to stutter and act all stupid, which causes her to lose patience.

"Introducing Princess Rutela IV." And in comes a Zora more beautiful than anything Ruto has seen in her life. She's tall and curvaceous. Her bright green eyes have the ability to mesmerize anyone who gazes into them. Her blonde hair long and curly, each bounce as healthy as the waters that flow here.

Neither Ruto nor her mother could look as beautiful in comparison. Ruto grows jealous, seeing that this perfect Zora is going to take all of Father's love and affection. She glances over to his reaction and he's as stunned as she expects. "Greetings," she begins once more with the formalities and Ruto tried hard not to throw a temper tantrum. "Things have not been easy as of late. The King of Evil has—"

And that's when Ruto notices a dark green smoke filling out behind Rutela and she begins to scream. "Ruto!" her father chastises.

"F-Fa-FATHER! LOOK!" She points to the ever increasing smoke and Ruto stays glued to her spot in fear. The throne room is silent for about a minute and that's when they hear the screams from the Domain.

Next thing Ruto knows, the King of Evil teleports inside the room and shoves aside Rutela from the visitor's podium, bellowing in laughter. "I was hoping they'd come. It's easier to have everyone put together to control, don't you think?"

Ruto is frozen in her spot, too scared to look into Ganondorf's eyes. She feels a cold wind…but it's not a metaphorical one. Each second that passes, she feels a drop in the temperature. _He's going to freeze the Domain!_

"I'm going to make this quick and simple for you, King Zora: you have only a few minutes to revoke your allegiance to the Kingdom of Hyrule and give me your fealty. Do it and your Domain will be saved."

"Father! Don't!" Ruto finds herself saying. She doesn't know where it comes from. But Ganondorf hurls a fireball at her. Ruto dodges at the last minute from her spot by rolling sideways. She hits Father completely by accident and both are barely touching as Ganondorf contorts his face in sheer hatred.

"Foolish girl! This is a conversation between _adults_! Stay out!" He throws one last fireball at her but Father pushes her over the tiny ledge, making her fall over towards where Rutela is. Ruto sees Rutela's horrified stare, which in that split second causes Ruto to look at her dad, who is frozen by fire. Or is it ice? Ruto is too scared to know the difference, as fire in a place that is freezing up makes little sense to her. Whatever it is, it has her father frozen in place. His face looks oddly calm though, which would ease up Ruto had he not been just frozen seconds ago.

"Run!" Rutela yells and Ruto knows better. She's relying on pure instinct as Ganondorf continues to throw more fireballs at her as she sprints towards the waterfall.

"Don't you want to fight me?" he mocks, his voice growing closer. She knows she has no magic, but as she runs, she knows she has to do _something_ to stop this man and rescue Father…and Rutela. She'd even sacrifice her own life if it comes down to that. The familiar _clap clap clap_ of the water is now gone with each step Ruto takes as she tries not to slip and fall on the cold ground now beneath her. Ruto reaches the dead end and when she looks down and around the Domain, it's too late. Everything is frozen solid. She turns back to see Ganondorf approaching.

She looks down the waterfall. She was never scared of it growing up unlike the other Zora children. She even thought it was relaxing to dive. But for the first time in her life, the view is plunging and she knows that if she falls, she dies.

Ganondorf stops chasing her and smiles. "I could do some interesting things with the Princess of the Zora. Hmm…what could I do to you to make the others comply with my rule. I always did have a taste for fish."

_No_.

"That's it. I'll serve a feast with all of the races in Hyrule and I'll have you as part of my main course."

Ruto knows she can't let Ganondorf humiliate her. Or most importantly, humiliate her fellow Zoras. He may have frozen them all, but she won't let him have her. She shakes her head furiously, which makes Ganondorf laugh some more.

That laugh. There's nothing more she'd like to see than have it stifled by a sword through the gut. "So what are you going to do? Jump to your death?"

It's a far less humiliating death than one by his hands. _I'm sorry to fail you. Father. Lord Jabu Jabu. Mother. Link. _She was never going to see Link again. But if she could, she would do anything to make things as they were. Make the world better and stop thinking about her own gain.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm going to do."

And she jumps. She is fearless. Graceful. She is everything in that moment Mother taught her to be and more. Death has never looked like a better option. People will tell stories about her as the Zora who Refused to Back Down. Yes…

She suddenly feels a strong pair of arms on her legs and back. Red eyes stare into her violet ones. _Am I…dead?_

She looks up to see Ganondorf yell in anger. If Ruto weren't facing a complete out-of-body experience, she'd find the capacity to compare him to a petulant child.

"And that's our cue to leave!" the person says, letting her feet touch the ground. Ruto suddenly feels a sense of vertigo the moment that happens. "Hold on to me!" When she does, a flash occurs and the world is black.

They are at the tiny island around Lake Hylia…except it's not a Lake anymore. It's a drained wasteland. There's also an overpopulation of Guays around the vicinity. It doesn't make sense. This wasn't an issue yesterday! She gasps. And then she finally cracks.

"Is this real?" They're both quiet. "It's so unfair!" Ruto's too stunned to care about the stranger garbed in blue and white, she doesn't even hear the stranger ask if she's doing all right. A second later, the stranger is glad they didn't repeat the question. This girl is kind of a short fuse. "And who are you?" Ruto angrily points her finger at the stranger. Too late.

"My name is Sheik. I am a Messenger of the Gods and Server of Hyrule. And you, my friend, have a destiny to fulfill."

This causes Ruto to calm down. She gets a good look at this Sheik. He's not bad looking. Almost gives Link a run for his money. _Almost_. But she tries to look into what Sheik has to say. A destiny?

"That closeness you feel to the water. Your connection to Lord Jabu Jabu. How you sense and care more about the Zora's Sapphire than anyone else," Sheik says with almost a melodious tone.

Something stirs inside Ruto. A sense of purposefulness. She knows she's got something inside her that's different to the rest of the Zoras. Something that makes her special. She feels a memory she never physically experienced trying to creep in. The link between the selfish, immature Ruto and the one who will be part of a grander fate is starting to awaken.

She feels herself losing consciousness. The last thing she feels is Sheik's strong arms holding her once again.

A bald man is standing opposite her in a room full of cascading waters. A second later, the air starts to grow into a chill and the water begins to solidify. She's standing on a podium where the shape of a blue medallion is engraved.

"I know you," Ruto says with affirmation. "I know this place."

The old man has the ghost of a smile on his face. "You have been picked by the Goddesses to go under the Temple of Water and find the source of evil with the boy known as the Hero of Time. He is a boy I know you know well and are eager to once again see. But you have to grow up and face your fears, Water Sage. Do you understand?"

She wants nothing more than to purge Ganondorf and his forces away. She nods. "I understand." The old man lifts his arms and she awakens again in Sheik's arms, like only mere seconds have passed. She makes eye contact with Sheik's red eyes.

"I need to go to the Water Temple. Tell my fiancé I'll be waiting for him." She isn't afraid of the monsters plaguing the Temple or the complexities. She's not even worried about getting lost.

She's worried about the Doppelgänger and what it could do if it frees itself. She worries if it'll be enough for Link to face it head-to-head as a hero should. But she reassures herself that this is the man she will marry. If he was able to kill the thing inside Lord Jabu Jabu, he could handle anything and everything.

With that, Ruto dives deep into the lake.

nger and what it could do if it frees itself. She worries if it'll be enough for Link to face it head-to-head as a hero should. But she reassures herself that this is the man she will marry. If he was able to kill the thing inside Lord Jabu Jabu, he could handle anything and everything.

With that, Ruto dives deep into the lake.

* * *

**Review please! It makes me want to keep uploading!**

**EDIT: Thank you to FwooshEye for seeing how Doc Manager got weird on me (I did have trouble uploading the document as it took me about 4 tries)**


	3. Chapter 3: Of Heroes and Giant Birds WW

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Life kind of happened. So this is the first Wind Waker Chapter! I love this game and I've loved it since the day it came out ten years ago. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed (and favorited) the stories so far! Much thanks to G01den W01f 11, FwooshEye, Adventuregirltw1, and Swamp Dragon Princess!**

_**Chapter 3: Of Heroes and Giant Birds (WW)**_

She learned how to stop sleeping in at a young age. Her mother was no longer there to take care of her so she has to do it on her own. Through the help of her pirates, Tetra grows to be a vivacious girl and a capable leader. She's also trying to work in the tough and bossy angle, but she knows her name will never be truly known until she obtains all of the legendary treasure known as the Triumph Forks.

She sits in her captain's cabin staring at the picture of her mother when it's bright and early in the morning. Both mother and daughter had the same face shape and eyes, but her hair was brown while Tetra's a bright shade of blonde. She learned how to slick it upwards thanks to her. She doesn't know much about being a girl, though and the only contemporaries she's seen are when she stops on Windfall Island and sees the ugly brunette girl cavorting with the town boys or that snooty blonde whose father runs the auction house. Tetra doesn't know if they fit "the standard" but she certainly has a lot more going on for her than the two of them combined.

"NIKO!"

A sniveling pirate much shorter than she is walks in her cabin. "Yes, Miss Tetra? What can I do for you, your honorableness?"

Niko is the most recent addition to her pirate lineup. Of course, all the pirates were handpicked by her mother, but Niko was the last of the bunch. "I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Anything for you, Miss Tetra." He's smiling, his snaggletooth in full view. Tetra rolls her eyes. "I need you to hide this Spoils Bag for me inside the treasure chest." She knew that other than cleaning Gonzo's underwear, Niko had an immense capacity to somehow make these elaborate courses so that your average person couldn't plunder inside the ship when they were out and about drinking and celebrating their accomplishments in taverns (Tetra doesn't drink, but Gonzo quite a funny drunk). It was an odd talent, but she hopes Niko's playful nature wouldn't get the best of him. She pretends she doesn't know about how he likes to play games with the other pirates for the treasure.

"Good. Now leave me be." He doesn't have to think twice to leave her alone in her cabin to stare at the chart. Today's goal is to go looking around Headstone Island. Something about it gives Tetra the creeps, but it's not _her_ job to find it. It's her job to _tell_ these bozos what they need to do and when they're not being a success.

Tetra clutches the necklace her mother gave to her. The last time they ever spoke before she left this world was how she needed to treasure it with her life. Tetra knew that gold was a rarity and that with it, she could buy a thousand pirate ships, but this was her mother's and therefore worth so much more than any pirate ship. Sometimes she does wonder if her mother would have settled down with whoever her father was or who he was, even. Sometimes Tetra wonders if there's more to pirating and plundering. There's something inside of her that's…kind of missing.

"There's so much of you I don't know," she tells her. "But—"before she can finish her thoughts out loud, the ship makes a terrifying halt, which makes Tetra hit her head against the wall. "HEY, WHAT GIVES?" she yells. "GONZO!"

She vacates the cabin, preparing to give Gonzo the yelling of his life, but Nudge barges in a flurry.

"We're being attacked Miss!"

"By what?"

"The bird!"

"A bird?" Tetra asks in disbelief, her eyebrow raising.

"You know! The bird that likes to kidnap little girls!" Nudge, who is usually the most rational of the bunch is freaking out over a _bird_?

"You know that's just some town rumor." The last time she was on Windfall Island, the moment she got off the ship, the annoying yet malicious looking beggar asked Tetra and her gang to find his daughter. Of course she assumed she probably ran off with one of her many boyfriends. She didn't put much thought into it.

But then the other girl, the filthy rich one was kidnapped too. Tetra doesn't know much about that one so she assumed it to be rumor much like everything else. That they were kidnapped by some large bird. Pah!

The ship rocks again, and this time, Tetra crashes into Nudge. "I gotta go do something." She abruptly gathers herself together and leaves.

"NO. MISS TETRA! IT'S FROM THE FORSAKEN FORTRESS! YOU KNOW IT'S NOT WHAT IT USED TO—" but she's out of earshot from his screams.

"GONZO LOAD UP THE CANNONS!" Tetra yells at her first mate the moment she's outside. Gonzo is a hulking guy with a large wave tattoo on his chest but despite this, he'll listen to every little command she gives. She doesn't have to repeat herself when he salutes her and let the first cannon completely miss the bird. "YOU CALL THAT AN AIM?" She leaves her deck and runs towards Gonzo.

She knows how to aim and fire a lot better than him, anyway. "Let me do it!" She pushes him away and grabs the cannon. Tetra gets a good look at the bird—and this is no ordinary bird, either. It's got a huge helmet and indigo feathers, but its tail was something to be marveled at, being neon gold and green. She'd never quite seen anything like it before. It wasn't totally a bad looking bird. Just a little bit on the freaky side. She lets herself be distracted for a moment, only a moment, but it's enough for the bird to swoop in too close to comfort towards Tetra, its talons stretching out.

"GONZO! NUDGE! SENZAAAAA!" By the time she's yelling Senza's name, she's already up in the air clutched between the bird's large talons.

She tries to fight against it at first, moving all over, trying to bite unsuccessfully against its talons. They taste disgusting, but Tetra's too much in despair to even notice the taste.

_BOOM_! A cannon goes off and doesn't hit the bird. Tetra can see only a little bit of the ship through her vision. The bird is racing against the ship and Tetra can only hope Gonzo can hit it.

The bird's talons are getting tighter and tighter. She hopes that when Gonzo hits the bird—and she's confident he will—it'll happen when they're close to an island she can swim in. Except the air around her is getting harder and harder to breathe. She's going to pass out soon, either from shock or from the pressure of the bird's talons. Her last thoughts are odd. She thinks back to the Hero of Olden Days and how he could have prevented this. He wouldn't let this happen. She thinks about how she has a purported drawing of him-a priceless item of hers—and how she wishes he could hear their pleas from beyond.

* * *

**Please help a Kiwigirl out and review? Goal is 10 reviews and the next chapter is Majora's Mask based. Go and feed the green button! Go!**


	4. Chapter 4: Farewell to Gibdos

_**AN: Um, hi. Long time, no see. Well, I kind of went on a trip. It was eventful and lots of impromptu moments both good and bad. So yeah. This is a chapter from MM on one of my most favorite characters there (Pamela) who isn't even on the character list. Sigh. I looked up who the hell was Phoeni and it's "the hand ?" thing that wants paper. You pick the game I'm referring to. :(**_

_**Chapter 4: Farewell to Gibdos (MM)**_

Pamela's short life hasn't been easy compared to most kids her age. Things changed last year when Pamela's mother fell ill and never recovered. The pain she felt was unbearable. At first, she couldn't put into fact that her mother was gone. She would stay up at night thinking she was going to come in her bedroom and tuck her in. Father never was one to tuck her in and read her a goodnight story because he was too busy writing his books or inventing his odd gizmos. He never wanted to talk about her…or talk at all. In fact, he didn't eat or sleep like he normally did when she was around.

She started having the nightmares about a month after and her father would stop working for the night and comfort her. He would sing her one of the Carnival of Time songs that they loved.

He would tell her the story about how they fell in love. He was in the Bomber's Gang in his youth and used to do what Bomber Boys always do: pick on the girls. Pamela often had this problem with Jim, the leader of the gang who distinguished himself wearing a red bandana. Nonetheless, Pamela always listened with rapt attention when he would tell this story.

She was a very emotional person, while he was dictated by logic. He was interested in studying and observing animals for research while she wanted to care for them. They were a perfect match for one another, both quiet, introspective, and caring in their ways. Pamela's father would then joke that he was at the bottom rung of the gang, as he had to spend his time guarding the entryway, but oftentimes, he'd sneak away into the observatory lab and watch Termina's creatures, which is where he first got his fascination for research from.

She was wearing a Bunny Hood, which was quite contrary to that of the popular lead singer of _The Indigo-Go's_, back when the lineup had the original Lulu. He, meanwhile, had lost his mask while getting lost in a crowd while her mother had picked it up. She chased after him but he was so busy in his own world looking for the mask and getting caught in the mosh pits while she yelled for him, as Clock Town was in a flurry.

She finally didn't catch up to him until one of the last songs was playing and he was sitting in the Laundromat all by himself, frustrated that his work of art was ruined. He had made a mask based off one of his then obsessions: the golden Skulltulas. So when she approached him, he was speechless that someone spent a good while trying to help him in his predicament.

They started talking and greeting each other around town for the next few days, but it wasn't very long until they coupled up and things were, as Pamela put it: history.

Pamela then resolved that she needed to grow up more than what she was. She had to face her fears and be a woman, even though she wasn't even close to being ten yet. She learned how to buy food in the marketplace, cook very basic meals, tend to her father, and do basic household chores.

Pamela liked growing up. Sure, Jim made it a little hard for her whenever she was around West Clock Town, but she liked growing up. Something about it felt right to her, even though she missed her mother deep down.

However, Pamela did not like how her Father just one day told her to pack her things as they were going to spend a few months in Ikana Canyon. They weren't even going to attend the Carnival of Time this year!

Pamela was angry about this at first, but then she realized that he probably wanted to be away from the memories of her mother. She also realized that her ability to have fun at the Carnival of Time was because it was too much for him, in his own way. She had to bear through it, even though she was the most scared she had ever been on the way there.

The Music Box House wasn't so bad, though. She had a bed twice the size of her usual one, the Scientist who had rented this place out to them had plenty of novels for her to read, and it was pretty spacious overall, since she sometimes didn't enjoy how cramped Clock Town was sometimes. The only qualm she had about this place was everything outside the Music Box House.

The idea of the Gibdos, Redeads, and even worse—the Garo, who had the stench of blood—were all lingering just outside the door was horrifying! This was the sort of thing children like her would have nightmares about! But her Father found this all very fascinating and was reluctant to quit his research.

Pamela grew worried that because of his endless curiosity and need to study things that he would someday never come back. Or have his studies get the best of him. Luckily, though, he never strayed far away and always came back in one piece.

Pamela gets used to the routine she has at Ikana and a few months pass. She decides it isn't all that bad, except she does miss Clock Town. Especially since the Carnival of Time is drawing near.

"Pammy, I'm going to go get some research done by the well. Please stay inside and don't do anything that might make you do otherwise." Pamela knows that the Gibdos luckily don't know how to open doors but if she were to open it without caution, they could come inside. And then they'd become infected.

See, the Scientist who rented out this place to Pamela's Father met two brothers who were composers. The Scientist then told Pamela and her Father about how Sharp, the elder brother was tricked into selling his soul. When this had happened, Sharp had locked away his younger brother Flat and placed a curse along Ikana, which had caused the river to go dry. Because of this, the only access to water was through a well. The even worse problem above all this was that Father in his spare time researched and composed a song that could distract the Gibdos away from the vicinity, but because the Music Box House was powered by water, it couldn't play. They could be wandering anywhere around the canyon and infect anyone.

Getting the water was always a problem because you'd have to go down a dangerous ledge, where not only Garo were present, but a thief had a secret hideout there. Luckily, though, he wasn't interested in robbing books or useless gizmos.

"Okay, Father. I'll just sit here and read until you get here." That was another thing. Pamela doesn't like it when Father goes outside by himself, even in the daytime. She feels bad inside that she lied to him about reading because she can never read when he's outside. She tries to read despite all of this, but she's too worried that something might happen to him.

Pamela starts pacing throughout the Music Box House. She wants to go outside for just one second to see if her Father is all right. But she knows better. She wants to be mature. To be a big girl.

Pamela freezes in her tracks when she hears an ear-shattering scream. Her first instinct is to hide inside the closet. She can only peek a little bit and hopes that whatever is in here can't see her. She doesn't dare say a word. If it's her Father that walks inside, she'll come out for herself.

The moment Pamela sees her father's hair, she comes out, but her relief is temporary, as he's limping. "Father?" He groans. She takes his hand and leads him to his bed. "Lie down." She scans to see if everything's all right. He keeps groaning. "What happened?" But it's no use, he doesn't talk. Only moans and groans.

Pamela grows scared. More scared than anything in her life. For the first time, she feels like a helpless little girl.

Things only get worse the next day, as bandages have spontaneously grown on his wrists and ankles. Pamela tries not to scream or succumb to her fears. Her father is infected. Maybe there's a cure!

She tries to read up on all of his studies, but she can't understand half of them. It takes her days to even get through a book that advanced. Pamela starts getting frustrated. She hates that she's nothing but a simple child who can't do much.

Her resolve doesn't waiver, though and as her father gets worse and worse, with bandages spreading everywhere, she tries even harder to find a cure, but to no avail. Worse are the Gibdo that have sensed her Father in the air and have circled the Music Box House. If they manage to break in, they won't find Father. She hides him in the closet located in the basement so that they don't see him or take him. She won't let them take him.

He moans when she shoves him inside.

"Father please! You have to go in!" she pleads. He moans some more. "I promise you won't be harmed. You won't be hurt inside this closet." She's begging because she doesn't know if a tiny girl like her can keep such promises, but she believes in herself.

Pamela doesn't want to think of what could happen if the curse finishes and she's alone to tend to a Gibdo, who could very well infect her too. She just wants to go back to Clock Town more than anything. She wishes Mother were here to help give her direction. Tell her everything will be okay, but it _won't_ be!

The Carnival of Time is now in three days' time and Pamela thinks of how Clock Town must be preparing for the festivities. How the Indigo-Gos will be playing. How kids like Jim will be following girls like her and pulling their hairs. She wants all of that back. She wants her Father back.

But all she can do is hope for a miracle while she does everything she can to tend to her father, even though their supplies are quickly running out. She's starting to feel desperate, but there's nothing she can possibly do but hope something can come along. Maybe in this hopeless wasteland full of nothing the dead, it could be a possibility.

_**Reviews make me happy (and write faster!)! Goal is 15 this time! Next chapter might be a 3-parter of sorts in regards to WW again. I also need to stop making these endings so depressing. **_


End file.
